xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubo
Athena is the goddess of wisdom among the Olympian Gods. She is also goddess of other things, including strategy and victory. Athena is usually accompanied by her pet owl Bubo. The Olympian gods observed Wonder Woman's accomplishments and beheld her great deeds of self-sacrifice and triumphs over evil. Athena pulled some strings and Wonder Woman would become the goddess of truth. Athena descended upon Earth to announce the news. She manifested as pure energy. Storm clouds gathered in an unnatural formation around the Watchtower as she streaked inside. Wonder Woman immediately recognized her and bowed. Athena shrank down to their size. Bubo appeared on her shoulder. Batman informed Green Arrow who she was and returned to his work. Wonder Woman inquired what wisdom she wished to impart. Athena misunderstood and suggested she could do her hair a little differently like part it on the other side and throw some highlights in there. Batman cleared things up and directly asked what she wanted. Wonder Woman was speechless but cited she had a job already. Athena didn't take it too seriously and clarified being a goddess was a real job. Wonder Woman accepted the gracious offer but stated H.I.V.E. had to be stopped. Athena conceded and accompanied the League on Wonder Woman's final mission, to stop H.I.V.E. from blowing up Metropolis with a Cobalt Fusion Bomb. Bubo landed on the computer and managed to pinpoint the location of the base. Green Arrow inquired if there were job openings and cited his bow and arrow skills. Athena cited Artemis had that job already. On the flight to a H.I.V.E. base, Athena soon got on Batman's nerves. She asked if he knew how to fly the jet. He strongly considered hitting the eject button but instead noticed it was cramped inside. He suggested she fly alongside the jet. Athena remarked she couldn't fly like certain super heroes. He scowled. As they approached the docks, H.I.V.E. opened fire on them. With the jet crippled, Batman ejected everyone. Batman switched his cape to glider mode and grabbed Athena after a laser blast severed her parachute. They bounced off the surface into the docks. She was not pleased with the undignified landing. Batman promised to let her swim next time then tossed a Batarang, without looking, and took out the last cannon. She was pleased to see Wonder Woman inspire and rally some dock workers to help evacuate the area. They entered the base but Batman only picked up trace amounts of cobalt. Athena strongly hinted at a secret passage then Bubo pointed them to the switch. As they approached the bomb, Wonder Woman advised Athena to stay behind because they were likely walking into a trap. Athena was amused and donned her battle armor while Bubo transformed into her bow. She reiterated she was the goddess of war and implored them to lead the way. H.I.V.E. soldiers took up defensive positions and fired at them. As Green Arrow took some out with his boxing glove arrows, he remarked he would like to see Artemis do the same. Athena was unimpressed. Arrow hit a solider without looking. She mockingly called him adorable and fired one of her arrows. The energy surged and took out a lot of soldiers at once. The H.I.V.E. Master entered the room in a bee robot and battled them. Athena aimed but was knocked over by a detachable limb the Master fired. After he activated the bomb, Wonder Woman bluffed him and pasted him onto the bomb. She joined the others in placing the soldiers into an escape vehicle. As the countdown neared zero, the Master panicked and deactivated the bomb. Athena applauded Wonder Woman but asked if she was worried the bomb would go off. Wonder Woman shared her observation the Master was always willing to sacrifice others but never himself. Athena stated she belonged on Earth having witnessed her strength, resourcefulness and ability to inspire and admitted heroing was a bit more important than she thought. She was proud of her. They hugged. Just as Athena prepared to depart, Arrow asked if he could be the new god of love. Athena mused that would work but cautioned him he would to wear a diaper. Green Arrow rescinded his interest. Category:DC Universe Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Wings Category:Transformation Category:Familiars Category:Flight Category:Remote Viewing Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Justice League Category:Olympians Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Animals